


dollhouse

by Rena_Welt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: everyone considers we are heroes. everyone is wrong. [все думают, что мы герои. все ошибаются.]





	dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> сборник ничем не связанных драбблов, кроме того, что все персонажи - легендарные герои Парижа, которые героями не всегда хотят быть.

Тогда они собираются на квартире, подаренной мэром на их то ли двенадцатую, то ли шестнадцатую победу. Может, конечно, здесь имеет место и убеждения Хлои — но она, разумеется, все отрицает, не отрывая взгляда от ногтей, на которых лак за кучу баксов из последней коллекции.

— Мой отец — само очарование, ЛедиБаг, — усмехается она.

С ней предпочитают согласится.

У Нино на бедре опасно позвякивает пистолет — явно не для красоты, Алья хмуро прочищает дуло парочки автоматов — тех самых, что им удалось умыкнуть прямо перед приходом полиции. /прямо перед тем, как пришить к лицу улыбку/.

Адриан приглушенно ворчит, роясь в бесконечных коробках и шкафах — в эту квартирку можно сбежать в случае чего; в каком именно — не уточнялось — и, наконец, находит пару нетронутых бутылок с ликером.

Маринетт подкрашивает губы, стирает, подкрашивает. Примеряет образ героини — такой, какую хочет видеть Париж. Выходит у нее хреново.

— Прекрати расходовать материал, — шипит Хлоя — ей определенно не нравится такое бездумное растрачивание косметики. Свою идеальную внешность она наверняка выторговала у дьявола. Или Бражника. Или кого-то там сверху.

— Тогда иди и помоги мне найти нормальный цвет, — ворчит Маринетт с досадой. — Дерьмо, как ты это делаешь, ненавижу краситься.

Алья фыркает насмешливо, откладывая автомат. У нее рыжий кулон болтается на шее, с волос сыпется порох — вспыхнет, только спичку поднеси.

— Хлоя-девочка-с-обложки, Мари, не помнишь, что ли? Если бы наша Пчелка не разбиралась в моде, я бы не поверила, что это она.

— Квин Би звучит лучше, — капризно поправляет непосредственно сама виновница, усаживаясь напротив ЛедиБаг. И задумчиво щелкает пальцами. — Пчелка ассоциируется у меня с пчеломаткой, — морщится под конец.

— Пчеломатки и прочий зоопарк, — обращается к ним Нино, отворачиваясь от компьютера. — Кажется, у Бражника опять проблемы на личном фронте: появилась инфа, что на площади куча акуманизированых идиотов, требующих внимания.

— Ну ты смотри, почти как мы, только акуманизированные, — с деланным добродушием отмечает появившийся в дверном проеме Адриан. У него в обеих руках по бутылке алкоголя. Обычно этого хватает на одну ночь.

— Выключи Нуара, Адриан, — трагично вздыхает Маринетт — Хлоя, не стесняясь в выражениях, бросает идею пытаться ее накрасить, советует не страдать херней и пойти так. — Нас ведь ждут и, как всегда, придется идти.

— И красоваться перед камерой, — раздосадованно дополняет Нино.

— Не ной, — отмахивается Хлоя, как будто бы ей все равно. — Я возьму эту тяжелую стезю и отвлеку журналистов. В конце концов именно Королевам положено внимание.

Все на мгновение замирают.

— Спасайте, у Хлои опять приступы, — заговорщически шепчет Алья, испуганно отшатываясь от Квин Би. Та на это почти никак не реагирует — за исключением легкой усмешки.

— Приступы не приступы, а нам пора. Иначе опять запаникуют раньше времени, — обреченно вздыхает Адриан, потирая кольцо. Плагг с недовольством ворчит.

Из открытого окна вылетает пять вспышек.

Иногда они играют — играют в супер-героев как маленькие дети. Когда палка — непобедимый меч, а одеяло за спиной — многофункциональный плащ.

Иногда они не играют.

(в такие дни обычно очень много трупов.)


End file.
